kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Story-Kapitel 6
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Herzlich willkommen zum sechsten Kapitel meines fabulösen Walkthroughs. Im letzten Kapitel haben wir unsere letzten spielbaren Charaktere erhalten, was im Vergleich zu meinem letzten Walkthrough echt vaansinnig früh ist; dort ist der letzte Charakter erst im 17. Kapitel eingetrudelt! Der Story-Teil dieses Walkthroughs hat nicht einmal 17 Kapitel! Noch besser: Euer Team ist und bleibt jetzt vollständig. Fran wird nicht urplötzlich pink aufleuchten und davonfliegen, Vaan erleidet (leider) keine Mako-Vergiftung, Ashe wird niemals zur Hexe und es taucht auch kein halbnackter Jüngling auf, der Penelos Bestia extrahieren will. Ach, Final Fantasy könnte so schön sein... Ivalices verdammt großer Sandkasten Himmelsstadt Bhujerba, Teil 3 Nachdem unsere Bande wieder in Bhujerba angekommen ist, rät Vossler Ashe einen Besuch bei Marquis Ondore, bevor er uns verlässt. Der Marquis muss aber eben noch kurz warten, da das Warenangebot in den Läden erweitert wurde. Holt euch auf jeden Fall Engel und Vitra, außerdem Negrum, falls noch nicht vorhanden. Sammelt notfalls noch ein paar Knochensplitter in den Lhusu-Minen, wenn euch das Geld nicht reicht, aber mir geht hier keiner ohne diese drei Zauber zum Marquis! Dann sollte die Gambit-Bedingung Fliegende Gegner hoch oben auf eurem Einkaufszettel stehen, außerdem ist der Kauf der Technik Sammeln eine Überlegung wert, vor allem, wenn ihr mit Ashe als Magierin arbeitet. Habt ihr alles beisammen, geht ihr zum Anwesen des Marquis, das sich, oh Wunder, immer noch im Norden der Travika-Hauptstraße befindet. Während der Audienz klären Ashe und Ondore gewisse Unstimmigkeiten, die in den letzten zwei Jahren zwischen ihnen aufgetreten sind und an denen nur der böse Vayne schuld ist D: Er wollte einen Keil zwischen die Beiden treiben, was ihm auch wunderbar gelungen ist. Nun aber verständigt man sich wieder miteinander, was die Prinzessin nutzt, um den Marquis dazu zu überreden, sich gegen Archadia zu stellen. Doch selbst wenn Vayne und das Imperium bezwungen werden, so Ondore, fehlt Ashe immer noch der Abend-Splitter, der ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Haus Dalmasca beweist und sie somit zur rechtmäßigen Thronerbin macht. Mal nebenbei, warum braucht man für sowas einen Stein? ._. Jedenfalls will der Marquis, dass das Brinzesserl vorerst bei ihm bleibt, damit er auf sie achtgeben kann... Ätz! Ashe ist nicht nach Bhujerba gekommen, damit man sie in Watte packt... Oho, ein Déjà-vu! Und ebenso wie Lili ist auch die Prinzessin Dalmascas ganz und gar nicht begeistert von dieser Idee, weshalb sie mal eben mit der Strahl durchbrennen will, um den Morgen-Splitter zu finden. Jawohl, es gibt noch so einen Splitter, mit dem Ashe ihre Abstammung beweisen kann. Vaan erwischt sie dabei, wie sie das Luftschiff stehlen will, und versucht es ihr auszureden, aber die Dame ist halt ein ziemlicher Sturkopf. Dann kommt auch noch Balthier dazu, präsentiert eins seiner tollen Spielzeuge – ein Funkgerät mit integriertem Stimmenimitator – und bringt Ashe damit in Verlegenheit. Auch er will sie zum Bleiben überreden, doch dann macht Ashe den Vorschlag, dass der böse Dieb doch die holde Prinzessin entführen könnte... Ach herrje, noch ein Déjà-vu! Hier muss irgendwo ein Nest sein! Jedenfalls erzählt Ashe noch von den Schätzen in der Grabstätte Raithwalls, in der sich auch der Morgen-Splitter befindet, um Balthier zur Entführung zu überreden. Und siehe da: er stimmt zu, und die ganze restliche Rasselbande macht auch gleich mit. Okay, Vaan ist jetzt nicht so begeistert davon, aber er zieht mit Penelo. Meinetwegen hätte er aber auch gerne da bleiben dürfen ._. Die Westwüste Dalmascas Derweil in Archadias Hauptstadt Archadis. Ganz schön einfallsreich, der Name, huh? Ich wette ja, dass er aus einem simplen Tippfehler resultiert, liegt das S auf der Tastatur doch direkt neben dem A... :D Jedenfalls kommt Gabranth zwecks einer Audienz bei Kaiser Gramis aus Rabanastre angeflogen und erzählt diesem, was Doktor Cid eigentlich im Draklor-Laboratorium anstellt. Leider erfahren wir an dieser Stelle noch nicht, worum genau es geht... Dafür erfahren wir, dass Cid und auch Vayne offenbar irgendwas mit der Zerstörung von Nabradias Hauptstadt Nabudis zu tun haben. Aha. Dann kommt der alte und von Krankheit zerfressene Gramis auf die Frage, wer wohl der nächste Kaiser Archadias werden wird, wobei er anmerkt, dass der Senat des Imperiums was gegen den cleveren Vayne hat und lieber etwas Naives wie Larsa an seiner Stelle sehen würden. Nach diesem politischen Blahblah gibt es dann noch etwas Hintergrundinfo über Gabranth und Basch: Die Beiden lebten in der Republik Landis, die aber von Archadia zerstört wurde. Gabranth hat sich danach dem Imperium angeschlossen, Basch aber ging nach Dalmasca, weshalb sein Bruder ihn als Feind Archadias ansieht und ihn töten will. Ja, das ist wahre Bruderliebe! Gramis findet diese Kaltblütigkeit übrigens total toll, hofft aber, dass sein jüngster Sohn Larsa niemals so wird – und darum soll Gabranth auf ihn aufpassen. Zurück zu unseren Pappnasen. Ärgerlicherweise befindet sich die Grabstätte von Raithwall, dem Begründer des dalmascanischen Adelsgeschlechts, in einer Jakht. Bei Jakhts handelt es sich um Gebiete, die aufgrund besonderer Mysth-Strahlung nicht mit einem Luftschiff überflogen werden können, was im Klartext heißt, dass unsere Bande in der Westwüste Dalmascas landet. Von dort aus soll es dann zu Fuß westwärts zur Grabstätte gehen... Also, ich bin jetzt schon genervt. Dafür präsentiert Balthier ein weiteres tolles Spielzeug an seinem Luftschiff: eine Tarnvorrichtung. Uuuhhh. Die Ogir-Yensa-Sandsee Verlasst die Westwüste gen Westen, um die Ogir-Yensa-Sandsee zu erreichen. Die hat die Bezeichnung „Sandsee“ übrigens daher, dass der Sand stellenweise so fein ist, dass er sich im Wind wie Wasser bewegt und auch so aussieht. Es sieht unglaublich cool aus, aber zum Glück müssen wir nicht durch den ganz feinen Sand latschen. Das wäre echt zu viel des Guten... thumb|left|240px|Es sieht aus wie Wasser, ist aber tatsächlich Sand! Geht erstmal ein Stück nach Süden, wo ihr auf so ein metallenes Konstrukt laufen könnt. Dort führt ein Weg um so einen runden Tank entlang, der im Südwesten mit noch einem Weg verbunden wird. Da geht’s weiter zum nächsten Tank, der im Westen zu einem dritten führt – von da aus könnt ihr dann nach Westen ins nächste Gebiet, wo Basch erklärt, was das überhaupt für Dinger sind, auf denen wir hier rumrennen. Es handelt sich dabei quasi um Ölbohrinseln, die vom rozarrianischen Imperium errichtet, aber inzwischen verlassen wurden. Rozarria wiederum ist die zweite Großmacht auf Ivalice, die irgendwo noch weiter im Westen liegt als die blöde Grabstätte und mit der Archadia im Krieg ist, weil die Regenten beider Reiche einem unbändigen Expansionsdrang verfallen sind und sich daher vom jeweils anderen bedroht fühlen. Nach dieser kleinen Geschichtsstunde kommt Vossler dazu und regt sich darüber auf, dass Ashe und Basch sich mit „zwielichtigen Gestalten“, wie er Balthier und Fran nennt, verbündet haben und aus Bhujerba abgehauen sind. Basch aber verteidigt die Luftpiraten und auch Ashes Entscheidung, die Hilfe der Beiden anzunehmen, bevor Vossler die Prinzessin für ein Gespräch aufsucht. Sie erzählt ihm dann vom Morgen-Splitter, welchen nicht nur Ashe, sondern auch Vossler als großen Schritt zu einem unabhängigen Dalmasca sieht, weshalb er der Prinzessin bei der Suche hilft und sich der Gruppe wieder als Gast anschließt. Das ist ganz wunderbar, ist der Weg doch noch weit und die Gegner zahlreich, wie Balthier und Fran dann proklamieren: Die Gruppe ist nämlich ins Territorium der Urutan-Yensa, einem Volk aggressiver Humanoider, die nichts für Gäste übrig haben, eingedrungen... Ab jetzt dürft ihr also gegen haufenweise Urutan-Yensa kämpfen, deren Monster-Katalog-Eintrag übrigens die Entstehungsgeschichte der Mimiks erzählt und dabei die zwei stärksten Bosse dieses Spiels erwähnt. Wer optionalen Kram erledigt, darf sich schonmal auf die beiden Kollegen freuen. Lauft an dem Tank, an dem ihr gerade steht, nach Westen und von aus von der Bohrinsel runter, wo ihr den ersten Humanoiden begegnet. Im Südwesten könnt ihr eventuell einen Bronzeschild finden, dann geht’s im Westen rauf auf die nächste Bohrinsel. Diese ist zwar eine Sackgasse, allerdings findet ihr dort die Karte der Ogir-Yensa-Sandsee, auf die ihr mal einen Blick werfen solltet. Im Osten seht ihr neben dem Weg zur Westwüste zwei weitere Ausgänge. Diese führen euch in die Zertenian-Grotten, einen optionalen Dungeon, der momentan aber nur bedingt betretbar und daher relativ uninteressant ist. Dann sind im Westen zwei Ausgänge, die ebenfalls beide ins gleiche Gebiet führen, wobei ihr am südlichen einen Händler finden werdet, der euch auch Engel, Vitra und Negrum anbietet, falls ihr diese Zauber immer noch nicht haben solltet o.O Am nördlichen dagegen könnt ihr eine kleine Nebenaufgabe erledigen, die euren nächsten Bosskampf ungemein vereinfacht. Ich empfehle daher, erst nach Süden zum Händler und dann nach Norden zur Nebenaufgabe zu gehen. Die Nam-Yensa-Sandsee Wenn ihr die Ogir-Yensa-Sandse durch einen der beiden westlichen Ausgänge verlasst, seid ihr... am Ziel? Nee, weit gefehlt! Dieses einfach viel zu große Teil von einer Wüste war erst die halbe Miete! Jetzt geht’s nämlich auch noch durch die Nam-Yensa-Sandsee... Da kommt doch Freude auf! Also dann... das erste Gebiet, das ihr aufsuchen wollt, ist der Sandlese-Hügel. Habt ihr die Ogir-Yensa-Sandsee über den Südausgang verlassen, seid ihr bereits da und müsst nur ein Stück weit nach Westen laufen, um eine Brücke zu erreichen. Überquert diese und nehmt die Karte der Nam-Yensa-Sandsee an euch. Wer aber vom Nordausgang kommt, muss erst die Urutan-Yensa-Sandsee und die Schwindende Küste durchqueren, bevor er im Norden des Sandlese-Hügels rauskommt. Von dort gehe man dann ein Stück nach Süden, um besagte Brücke zu finden. Mit einem Blick auf die Karte seht ihr, dass schon wieder zwei Wege nach Rom führen. Welchen ihr nun einschlagt, ist Jacke wie Hose. Die Gegner sind immer die gleichen, die Schätze sind nicht so der Burner... Der Ausgang im Süden führt wieder in die Zertenian-Grotten, wo ihr aber immer noch nicht hinwollt bzw. -könnt. Lauft einfach stumpf nach Westen bis zum Weg der Abkühlung, wo ihr wieder den einen Händler aus der Ogir-Yensa-Sandsee treffen könnt. Der ist jetzt eure letzte Chance, die drei Zauber zu kaufen, die ich euch schon das ganze Kapitel lang aufschwatzen will, also ergreift sie! Dann lauft ihr weiter nach Westen und nutzt die Speichermöglichkeit, die das Spiel euch nun bietet. Die Grabstätte Raithwalls Boah! Wahnsinn! Ihr habt es geschafft! Ihr habt endlich die Grabstätte Raithwalls erreicht! Wischt euch also die Freudenträne aus dem Augenwinkel, kippt den Sand aus euren Lackschühchen und geht dann voran... um dem Wächter der Grabstätte in die Arme zu laufen o.O Nach dem Kampf aktiviert sich ein Alter Mechanismus – was das ist, erklär ich euch nach Ashes Geschichtsstunde. Sie erzählt jetzt nämlich von König Raithwall, der vor langer, langer Zeit mal ein riesiges Königreich regiert hat – und zwar gewaltfrei! Da können sich Archadia und Rozarria mal ’ne Scheibe von abschneiden! Diese Länder sind übrigens beide aus der von Raithwall gegründeten Galteanischen Allianz hervorgegangen, haben also die gleichen Wurzeln. Und doch bekriegen sie sich... So läuft das nunmal. Jedenfalls hat Raithwall, den man auch den Dynast-König nennt, seinen Nachkommen drei Steine hinterlassen, welche die Abstammung von ihm beweisen: der Nacht-Splitter ging an Nabradia, den Abend-Splitter hat Dalmasca bekommen, und den Morgen-Splitter hat Raithwall hier für Notfälle versteckt. Und da das hier ein Notfall ist, wollen wir uns den Stein auch endlich mal holen... nach einem Besuch beim reisenden Händler aus der Sandsee, der nun obskurerweise Waffen und Rüstungen anbietet. Wo hat der die denn plötzlich her? Kaum berührt ihr den Alten Mechanismus, befindet ihr euch im Inneren der Grabstätte. Jawohl, dieses Ding ist ein Teleporter, wird im Spiel aber ganz dämlich als Standortwechsler bezeichnet. Solche gibt es übrigens auch an anderen antiken Orten, aber jetzt wollen wir uns ja erstmal der Grabstätte widmen. Geht also nach Westen, wo plötzlich ein Dämonenwall auf euch zuläuft! Bloß weg hier! Rennt also zur Tür im Westen und betretet den nächsten Raum... in dem euch ärgerlicherweise noch so ein Ding auflauert o.O Nach dem Kampf ist der Weg in den nächsten Raum frei, in dem Vossler sich schon wieder über unsere beiden Luftpiraten aufregt. Der Arsch soll endlich mal die Klappe halten D< Lauft danach in der Großen Passage die Treppe runter, um die Karte der Grabstätte Raithwalls zu finden. Dann gibt es hier noch drei schöne bunte Standortwechsler, von denen momentan aber nur der blaue aktiv ist. Wenn ihr ihn benutzt, werdet ihr in den Gang stürmender Wände zurückgebracht, was angesichts des optionalen Dämonenwalls ganz nett ist. Es ist im Grunde völlig egal, ob ihr mit dem nördlichen oder dem südlichen Teil der Grabstätte anfangt; ich persönlich arbeite mich von oben nach unten durch und gehe daher erstmal nach Norden. Geht also durch eines der Portale in die Nordflügel-Galerie, wo ihr im Grunde nur einen Weg einschlagen könnt. Lauft diesen entlang, bis ihr einen inaktiven Standortwechsler findet. Südlich davon befindet sich das Nordflügel-Postament, das ihr berührt, sodass sich so ein komischer steinerner Kopf halb absenkt. Gleichzeitig werdet ihr von drei Zombie-Magi überfallen o.O Nun könnt ihr entweder den Rest des Weges entlanglaufen oder aber den inzwischen aktiven roten Standortwechsler benutzen, um zu den dreien in der Großen Passage zurückzukehren. Danach macht ihr das gleiche Spielchen nochmal im südlichen Teil, der Südflügel-Galerie. Auch dort findet ihr in der Nähe eines grünen Standortwechslers ein Postament, das euch bei Berührung drei Liche/Lichs/Was-auch-immer-der-Plural-von-Lich-ist auf den Hals hetzt. Außerdem senkt sich der steinerne Kopf nun vollständig ab und legt einen Geheimgang dahinter frei. Jer! Bevor ihr den beschreitet, solltet ihr aber erstmal speichern gehen. Mal nebenbei, erinnern euch die Farben der beiden Standortwechsler nicht auch ein wenig an den Physikunterricht? Da heißt es doch immer über Magnete: R'''o't zeigt nach N'o'''rden, Gr'ü'n zeigt nach S'ü'den. Ob die Entwickler das wohl mit Absicht so gemacht haben...? Habt ihr euch frischgemacht und eventuell ein paar Heilitems nachgekauft, wobei euch Seifen besonders interessieren dürften, macht ihr euch auf zu den schönen bunten Standortwechslern. Teleportiert euch am roten oder am grünen und beschreitet von dort aus den geheimen Weg. Ihr erreicht dann die Flackernden Korridore, wo Penelo diese Nebelschwaden bemerkt. Fran klärt auf, dass es sich dabei um hochkonzentrierte Mysth, also magischen Nebel, handelt. Den gibt es eigentlich überall auf Ivalice, aber dass wir ihn nun sehen können, zieht zwei Folgen nach sich: #Zauber jeglicher Art sind stärker, egal ob ihr sie ausführt oder euer Gegner. #Es ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Boss in der Nähe. Werft nun einen Blick auf die Karte, wobei euch im Westen so Einbuchtungen auffallen. Untersucht diese, um im Norden ein Elixier und im Süden eine Goldnadel zu finden. Danach betretet ihr den Raum des anbrechenden Tages – sofern ihr denn am Türsteher vorbeikommt o.O Ihr habt nun die Beschwörungs-Lizenz für Belias erhalten! Diese könnt ihr übrigens nur für einen Gefährten freischalten, sodass für den ganzen Rest des Spiels nur ein einziger Gefährte jemals in der Lage sein wird, Belias zu beschwören. Da ebendieser Gefährte aber keinerlei Vor- oder Nachteile durch die Lizenz hat, ist es letzten Endes völlig wurscht, wer Belias nun rufen können wird. Theoretisch könntet ihr euch auch dafür entscheiden, die Lizenz gar nicht zu aktivieren – wenn ihr Belias nicht in ferner Zukunft brauchen würdet. Fran zitiert nach dem Kampf eine Nu Mou-Legende, die von den Espern erzählt, während Ashe erzählt, wie Raithwall mal eine Esper besiegt hat, die seitdem an den König gebunden war und bis heute seine Grabstätte bewacht hat. Alles schön und gut, aber was Balthier gar nicht schön und gut findet, ist die Tatsache, dass die Macht über Belias der große Schatz ist, mit dem Ashe ihn in Bhujerba gelockt hat... Also keine Diamanten und Perlen für ihn heute. Muy triste. Nun geht’s endlich in den Raum des anbrechenden Tages, in dem der Stein unserer Begierde aufbewahrt wird. Als Ashe auf ihn zugeht, sieht sie plötzlich... ihren verstorbenen Gatten Rasler! Sein Geist geht dann einfach davon, ohne dass die Prinzessin irgendetwas dagegen tun kann... |Ashe|color=3d5675}} ...und wie durch Zauberei hält sie auf einmal den Morgen-Splitter in der Hand o.O Auch interessant: Außer Ashe hat offenbar nur Vaan den Geist gesehen... Leichtkreuzer Shiva Die Kraft, die der Morgen-Splitter in sich trägt, ist gewaltig – so gewaltig, dass sie mal eben den Telekristall am Eingang der Grabstätte kollabieren lässt, sodass wir nicht mal eben nach Hause telefonieren teleportieren können... Also müssen wir den ganzen Weg durch diese gottverdammte Wüste zurücklatschen *motz* *zeter* *tob* Nein, so schlimm ist es am Ende doch nicht, stattdessen kommt die 8. Luftschiffflotte Archadias angeflogen... Ja, Moment mal! Wir sind doch in einer Jakht, wie kann hier dann überhaupt irgendwas fliegen!? Doch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken habt ihr nicht, da eure ganze Rasselbande nun abermals festgenommen und zu Richter Ghis geschleppt wird... *nerv* Der Vogel verlangt nun den Nethizit von der Gruppe, weshalb Penelo ihr Geschenk von Larsa versteckt. Tatsächlich meint Ghis aber den Morgen-Splitter, wie ausgerechnet Vossler verrät! Der Typ ist ein Verräter!! STEINIGT IHN!! Vossler hat sich mit dem Imperium verbündet, da er glaubt, dass nur dann Frieden in Dalmasca einkehren kann, wenn das kleine Königreich mit Archadia kooperiert. Im Grunde hat er also das Beste für sein Land im Sinn, aber er hat uns gottverdammtnochmal verraten! Dieser Drecksack! Nun heißt es jedenfalls, dass Dalmasca wieder zum souveränen Staat und Ashe zur Königin wird, sofern sie denn den göttlichen Nethizit, den Morgen-Splitter, rausrückt. Balthier reißt dann den Mund auf und proklamiert, dass diese Scheinunabhängigkeit für’n Arsch ist, und auch als er plötzlich Ghis’ Schwert an der Kehle hat, motzt er weiter, doch Ashe spurt nun, und drückt den Stein ab. Und dafür haben wir uns in diesem Kapitel durch zwei endlos lange Wüsten und drei Bosskämpfe gequält? Soll das jetzt etwa lustig sein, oder was D: Die Gruppe wird abgeführt und auf den Leichtkreuzer Shiva gebracht, während Ghis die Kraft des Steins testen lassen will, obwohl dies nicht so mit Meister Vayne besprochen war. Nicht, dass es den Richter großartig interessieren würde o.O Man koppelt den Stein also irgendwie an das Schiff, weil man eigentlich gar nicht die richtigen Testinstrumente an Bord hat, und ermittelt dabei so viel magische Energie, dass Ghis nun überzeugt davon ist, Besitzer göttlichen Nethizits zu sein, mit dem er Vayne in den Hintern treten und Archadia beherrschen wird, mwahahahaha! Doch dann gibt es Probleme... ...die Mysth macht inzwischen übrigens irgendwelche verrückten Sachen, welche der hochempfindlich darauf reagierenden Fran große Schmerzen bereiten. Sie rastet dann völlig aus, tritt einem Haufen Blechdosen in den Hintern und lenkt damit Vosslers Zorn auf sich, der ja die ganze Zeit schon was gegen die Luftpiraten hat o.O Tja, Vossler hat bei seinem Auftrag völlig versagt, während der Morgen-Splitter nun für richtig großen Terror sorgt, da er mal eben die Energie des Luftschiffs absorbiert und dafür sorgt, dass hier gleich alles in die Luft fliegt o.O Also schnell weg hier, aber bitte ohne diesen verräterischen Idioten von einem Ritter ._. Dann passiert was richtig Abgefahrenes: die gesamte Leviathan zieht sich zusammen und konzentriert sich auf einen einzigen Punkt, bevor sie mit einem Mordsknall auseinanderfliegt und dabei mal eben die gesamte 8. Flotte Archadias ausradiert. BÄM!! ...und schwebt plötzlich der Morgen-Splitter auf die in einem Lemora-Teil flüchtende Gruppe zu, weshalb man sich den Klunker auch gleich schnappt... Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *The Princess' Vision *The Barbarians *Esper Battle ;Außerdem... *FFV – Intention of the Earth « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)